doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Item
: For the hidden level in Doom RPG, see Items (Doom RPG map). leftAn item is any thing that may be picked up by a player, such as ammunition, weapons, armors, keys, special gear or powerups, and bonuses from the Doom universe. Doom games The items flagged with a percent sign (%) count toward the ITEMS percentage displayed on the intermission screen. Items flagged with a number sign (#) are always picked by the player when passed over, even when not needed. Items marked with a superscript 2 (2) are available only in Doom II and derivatives. Health Health granting items add exclusively to the player's health percentage, as indicated on the status bar. These percentage points count as hit points against damage. :See also: Berserk, megasphere (below) Armor Armor granting items add exclusively to the player's armor percentage, as indicated on the status bar. These percentage points count as hit points against damage, substituting damage to health to a degree according to the type of armor currently worn by the player. :See also: Megasphere (below) The protection of armor bonuses is 1/2 if the last suit of armor picked up was a megaarmor. A megasphere will also have this effect. Powerups Each powerup is a miscellaneous item that grants unique or combined powers or capacities to the player. The manuals call the mundane ones power-ups and the more alien ones artifacts (but also include certain health and armor granting items under this denomination). Other Ammunition, keys, and weapons are also items the player may pick up. Only a general description is given below, as they are best described in their corresponding sections. In Doom 2016, you can find items called Collectibles. They are small action figures/figurines that give you access to some of Doom 2016's character models. go to the page for more info. Doom RPG Doom RPG includes many of the items from the original Doom, and additionally the following unique items: * Axe * Dog collar * Fire extinguisher * Halon canister * UAC credit Doom II RPG Doom II RPG adds even more unique items (mainly weapons): * Assault Rifle * Scoped Assault Rifle * Holy Water Pistol * Soul Cube * Toilets Items the player can purchase from vending machines littered throughout the game are not considered items by the game engine. Other games Heretic Health *Crystal Vial Armor *Silver Shield *Enchanted Shield Items *Map Scroll *Bag of Holding Artifacts *Chaos Device *Morph Ovum *Mystic Urn *Quartz Flask *Ring of Invincibility *Shadowsphere *Timebomb of the Ancients *Tome of Power *Torch *Wings of Wrath Keys *Yellow key *Green key *Blue key Hexen Health *Crystal Vial Armor *Amulet of Warding *Falcon Shield *Mesh Armor *Platinum Helm Artifacts *Banishment Device *Boots of Speed *Chaos Device *Krater of Might *Dark Servant *Disc of Repulsion *Dragonskin Bracers *Fléchette *Icon of the Defender *Mystic Ambit Incant *Mystic Urn *Porkalator *Quartz Flask *Torch *Wings of Wrath Puzzle items *Clock Gear (Bronze And Steel) *Clock Gear (Bronze) *Clock Gear (Steel And Bronze) *Clock Gear (Steel) *Daemon Codex *Emerald Planet 1 *Emerald Planet 2 *Flame Mask *Heart of D'Sparil *Liber Oscura *Pedestal of D'Sparil *Ruby Planet *Sapphire Planet 1 *Sapphire Planet 2 *Yorick's Skull *Yorick's Statue Mana *Blue Mana *Combined Mana *Green Mana Keys *Axe Key *Castle Key *Cave Key *Dungeon Key *Emerald Key *Fire Key *Horn Key *Rusty Key *Silver Key *Steel Key *Swamp Key Strife Health Armor Power-ups Quest Items *10 Gold *25 Gold *50 Gold *Broken Power Coupling *Communicator *Computer *Crystal *Degnin Ore *Ear *Flamethrower Parts *Gates Power Generator *Gold Coin *Guard Uniform *Offering Chalice (aka Red Chalice) *Officer Uniform *Oracle Pass *Power Coupling *Prison Pass *Ring *Veteran Edition only: **Blue Chalice **Red Talisman **Green Talisman **Blue Talisman Keys *Base Key (Front) *Blue Crystal Key *Blue ID Card *Brass Key *Chapel Key *Core Key *Factory Key *Gold ID Badge *Gold Key *Mauler Key *Mine Key *Oracle Key *Order Key *Red Crystal Key *Severed Hand *Silver Key *Travel Passcard *Warehouse Key * Category:Lists